Lost And Found
by The Unknown Name
Summary: She was lost in the wrong world, but found in the right world. He was lost in the wrong life, but found in hers. Jack acts as cupid and soon the lost is found. 10Rose
1. Where?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who**

**Please review.**

**Chapter 1**

"Where the hell is he?" The Doctor muttered under his breath

He opened the kitchen door, hoping to see him searching through the fridge or stuffing his face at the table but there was no life form in the room except from a bouquet of roses in the corner.

The Doctor sucked in his breath and sighed. Roses. Jack's idea of a joke probably.

The Doctor sighed again and sloped into the control room "Jack?"

His words echoed around the room and he wiped his brow. Where was he?

Jack had changed his mind about Torchwood and decided to stay with the Doctor so he wouldn't have to hunt for a new companion.

He glanced at the control panel and then an idea snapped in his head.

"Of course!" he clicked his tongue and pushed a button, a layout of the Tardis appeared on the screen.

Nothing. Only one red dot, which represented himself. Where could Jack be?

Then a horrific thought slowly appeared in his mind. Roses… he couldn't be… it couldn't be a sign could it? He wouldn't risk millions of lives?

"No!" The Doctor said aloud "Jacks not stupid… that stupid… Why did Jack have to be stupid?"

He swallowed and sighed. It was impossible, he couldn't go anywhere without the Tardis.

That was unless he used his 'space hopper', no, that was completely out of the question. That could barely travel through time; it wouldn't be able to travel to a different parallel world.

Would it?

**Meanwhile**

Rose Tyler heaved her little brother up. He gurgled and drooled down her shirt.

"Charlie!" She sighed and put him back down on the floor, she dabbed at her shirt with his blanket and rubbed her sweaty forehead.

She lumbered him up to his bedroom and lay him down on the cot. He was two-years-old and she was the one who had to look after him.

He started to wail when she started to leave the room but Rose just looked at him pitifully and he stopped. He was learning.

She pushed herself downstairs and found Mickey laughing at something on the television. Her dad was at work and her mom was shopping.

"Mickey what are you doing here?" She frowned

Mickey glanced up "Rose!" He quickly jumped to his feet "I need a favour"

Rose rolled her eyes and dug in her pocket for her purse but Mickey shook his head.

"No, Its not money" He slid his hands into his pockets.

"Do you want a drink?" Rose asked heading to the expensive kitchen

"Um, sure, if your having one… but Rose I…" He began

"Water, Juice or Soda?" Rose interrupted

"Water will be fine" Mickey nodded "Rose, I need to ask you something, it's important"

Rose nodded and opened the fridge, she took out two ice-cold bottles of water and strolled back into the living room and handed him one.

"What's wrong?" Rose quizzed, she had a hint of concern in her voice

Mickey was pleased to see that she was anxious about him and it gave him hope that there was still hope for them to get back together.

"We need you back at Torchwood" He begged, "Please Rose, we're desperate! You've seen it all and I only know half of it, we would have much more work done if you were with us! Please!"

But Rose was already shaking her head "No Mickey, I don't want to work their anymore, too many memories"

"_Please_?" His voice was full of desperation and grief

"No!" Her voice was sharp and firm "Im not working their! We've been through this!"

"Rose! Come one! What's holding you back? What are you scared of?" Mickey felt annoyed

"I told you! Too many memories are there! Besides… he wouldn't want me working there," Rose softly spoke the last part of her sentence

Mickey still heard "Rose you have to move on! His holding you back from astonishing opportunities, you could probably be head of Torchwood, but he's stopping you and he's not even here!"

"Sorry Mickey," Rose stood up "I think you should go"

Mickey sighed and rubbed his eye "Don't say I didn't try!"

Then he walked out like a puppy with his tail in-between his legs.

The next day Rose took a visit to Torchwood. She wasn't going for a job application or anything, she wanted to see Mickey.

She walked past reception but the receptionist called her back.

"Excuse me, can I see your pass?" She asked

"Im here to see Mickey Smith" Rose continued walking

"No! Sorry ma'am but you cant walk in unauthorised" The woman shook her head

"But im a friend! Rose Tyler…" Rose told the woman

The woman's eyes lit up "Go on ahead, Sorry"

Rose nodded and headed to his office. She knocked on the door and entered. He was chewing on a pencil staring down at a sheet of paper.

"Rose!" He gaped "Come to have your old job"

She shook her head "No, I came to see if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Like a date?" He asked eagerly

"No… I mean like as friends" She grinned

His face fell "Yeah, that's what I meant, did you just come for that?"

She shook her head "Nah, I was bored and mom was looking after Charlie, I can help out… just for today"

"Really? Thanks Rose! Come here and help me with this!" Mickey beckoned her

She stood behind him and started to read but she soon got thirsty "Im going to get some water, one minute"

She walked into the hall and glanced down the hall. There were shouts and protests. Some rowdy passer by, probably.

Rose peered down and gasped, she dropped her water and five minutes later, Mickey was beside her.

"What are you doing? Oh some distressed passer-by" Mikey rolled his eyes but then he noticed Rose's face "What's wrong?"

Then the passer by saw Rose staring at him, his face lit up.

"Rose!" he cried

"Who is it" Mickey tried to peer past her but she couldn't here him.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked flabbergast

"Rose!" Mickey pushed her out the way and stared at the man.

It was of course Jack.

**Hope you liked, please review and tell me if its good or not. I'll update soon. **


	2. Cupid!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Doctor Who**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor sat in the library and stared at the books but for once he couldn't read.

Jack was worrying him, what if Jack had gone for good or been killed? The Doctor would never know.

He jumped up and sighed. He snapped the book shut and chucked it on the sofa. He was anxious.

He wasn't just worried about the loss of Jack, but also about what he was doing.

What if he _was _looking for Rose? How had Jack done it? It was impossible.

He had tried many ways to get back to Rose. He had searched and read through the night but no luck. Sometimes it had got to him so much, he didn't care about the lives of other people and he should just go and see her but he knew he couldn't do that.

Martha had noticed that he was tired and often asked him about it. Sometimes he told her but after she started to look bothered and aggravated so he didn't mention it again.

He thought about Martha, he had a feeling she had had a crush on him, but he wasn't interested, no one could compare to his Rose.

Martha was probably better off now. She didn't need him. No one did.

He thought himself of a hero when really he was a joke. Rose had probably moved on and Jack had most likely done a runner.

He then gave himself a little slap. He was thinking crazy. Jack was probably exploring. Yeah, exploring.

He groaned loudly "I am going to kill him!"

**Elsewhere**

10 minutes later, Jack was sitting in Mickey's office with Rose and Mickey.

"So how did you get here?" Rose asked eagerly "Are you with the doctor?"

Jack shook his head "No but I can take you too him… but you wont be able to come back… ever"

"Then she doesn't want to go!" Mickey put in "Right Rose?"

Silence.

"Rose?" Mickey turned pleadingly towards her "Tell me you don't want to go!"

Nothing.

"Mickey… can you wait outside" Rose begged

Mickey glared at Jack and mumbled something about getting a coffee, he slammed the door and left.

"So, how did you get here??" Rose questioned

"Well it was kind of strange, I came across this unfamiliar room, I walked in and it was burning, any normal human would die but I cant die, so I had an idea, I held a plant and it didn't burn or die, I saw another door and opened it and entered, I ended up here, I guessed it was the parallel world and decided to come to you, I went back to the Tardis but noticed the door disappearing, I threw something in the corner to hold it in place but it wont hold long, I left the doctor some roses – hoping he'd realize the clue – then I came here" Jack established

"How long do we have?" Rose quizzed

Jack noticed she said 'We' not 'You', he smiled to himself "Just over an hour"

Rose jumped up "We don't have long!"

Jack followed Rose and they quickly arrived at her home, she travelled upstairs and Jackie followed.

"Rose, darling, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Jackie frowned

"To The Doctor, I don't have long, I need to pack quickly" Rose announced flinging her clothes in a suitcase.

"What? But you cant do that!" Jackie looked angry and tearful "You were just staring to move on!"

"I've never moved on" Rose whispered, "I have to do this mom, you probably wont see me ever again but you might, I love you"

"No! You cant! I wont let you! Your brother will never know you!" Tears poured out of her cheeks

"Mom!" Rose gently took her mothers hands "I need to do this… I love him"

Jack – who was standing in the doorway – raised his eyebrows, he knew that doctor loved her and she loved him but he never heard them say it.

Jackie dropped her daughters' hands and closed her eyes "I know"

Rose gave her mom a big hug and continued the packing.

When Rose was finally done, she gave her mom the biggest hug and kiss. She smothered Charlie in hugs and kisses and her dad came home and she hugged him.

"I love you!" She took one last look and then followed Jack. They came to a theatre and Rose saw a stage door.

"Ready?" Jack whispered

Rose nodded and tried not to cry "As ever"

"You must NOT let go of me until I say so, okay?" Jack ordered

"Yes! Lets go!" Rose begged

"Wait!" Mickey appeared and jumped in front, he spread his arms open "No, I cant let you"

Rose tapped her foot "Mickey move!"

"No! I love you but you never gave me a second chance!"

"Why was that? Because I loved him" Rose admitted "And your stopping me!"

"Good! All I wanted was your love"

"Rose!" Jack hissed, "We've got two minutes" 

"Mickey, if you ever loved me then listen, you want me to be happy so let me through, I wouldn't have been happy with you, not really, I didn't love you anymore, im sorry but that's the truth" Rose normal wouldn't have been so harsh but she was impatient.

Mickey had a tear roll down his eyes then he hugged her, she hugged him back.

"Rose!" Jack whispered gently

"Goodbye Mickey" Rose whimpered and then Jack opened the door.

"Hold on!" Jack ordered and he flung himself in.

Rose felt herself burning but she shut her eyes and clung to Jack's arm, he opened another door and threw Rose in.

When she opened her eyes, the Tardis corridors were surrounding her.

**Thanks again for all your lovely reviews! Make my day by reviewing this chapter! Thank you! **


	3. It's Called Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who**

**All the review where great!**

Chapter 3 

"Jack? Where the heck have you been?" The Doctor noticed Jack standing by a door

Jack looked up surprised "Doctor! Look I…"

"You disobeyed me! Rule number one! Rule one is don't wander off! How many times do I have to tell you?" The Doctor looked angry "Where have you been"

"I went to…"

"Don't even answer that! It's despicable! You just disappeared without a trace! I don't want to know where you've been!" The Doctor looked cross

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised" Jack smiled and took a step to the side

He looked beside Jack and saw his Rose standing their.

"Rose" He whispered

"Hello" She greeted nervously

There was silence for a moment and then they were wrapped in each other's arms.

Rose sobbed into his shoulder whilst he hugged her like she would fall out of his grip. He wasn't exactly crying but they were water filled and when he opened his eyes they were bloodshot.

"Looks like you do have a heart" Jack smiled

"Two" murmured Rose

"Two what?" Jack frowned

"Hearts" She muttered

The Doctor laughed and nodded, he rested his head on hers "That's quite… I have two hearts… two big hearts actually" 

"I could never play cards" Rose mumbled "As in playing-cards? The first time I did, I had Two of Hearts"

The Doctor hugged her tighter and she clung to him. Jack grinned satisfactory.

"I'll leave you two alone…" He then walked into the kitchen

"I've missed you" Rose sobbed

"Sh, sh, I've missed you" He told her "I've been so lonely" 

"Have you had another companion?"

"I'm not going to lie on you, I did but she wasn't a patch on you" The Doctor whispered, "She left and Jack stayed"

Rose nodded "Did you love her?"

"No, she loved me… I couldn't love her" He established

"Why not?" Rose wiped her eyes and looked at him

"Because I love you" He spoke

Rose gasped and then started crying again.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that!" She sobbed

"Well now you have," He told her

The next thing they knew, they were kissing. It was deep and passionate. It made Rose feel warm and happy and made him feel like the happiest guy in the universe.

Jack opened the kitchen door and walked out, he saw Rose and Doctor kissing and stepped hastily back into the kitchen.

When he walked out again The Doctors bedroom door shut with bang.

**That's as far as you will read because I don't want to raise this into an M. Their will be more chapters but you wont see any action ;). Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


End file.
